


Father Figure

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Father Figure Steve Rogers, Father-Daughter Relationship, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Insecure Tony Stark, Insecurity, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's Godparent, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: You've known Tony Stark your whole life. So when you start dating him, you trust him to treat you well. However, since Steve is like your father figure, is he going to trust Tony as well?





	Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these two imagines: [Imagine being Peggy’s daughter and working on S.H.I.E.L.D. and when you start dating Tony, Steve gets very protective because he feels like you could’ve been his daughter](https://thranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com/post/144180552803/gif-source-steve-tony-imagine-being-peggys) & [Imagine having grown up with Tony](http://imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com/post/169150173971/requests-are-needed-and-open).
> 
> I know this is tagged both Tony/Reader _and_ Steve/Reader, but the Steve/Reader is just a father/daughter relationship. Nothing more.

Being Peggy Carter's daughter, you had known Tony Stark your whole life.

Not only had Peggy and Howard Stark started SHIELD together, Peggy was Tony's godmother. You had grown up together because of how close your parents were. You had been there for pretty much everything that had happened to him. And yeah, Rhodey would always be Tony's best friend, them clicking like nobody's business, but you and Tony were also pretty close.

Which was how you ended up working at SHIELD. You were quite young when Tony's parents were killed, but you had always admired the work both your mother and Tony's father had done there, and all your life, you wanted to be like them. You had a very strong mother; Peggy was probably the strongest woman you'd ever known, and it was an honor to call her your mother.

You were working at SHIELD when they found Captain America in the ice, and it was pretty weird talking to him after he de-thawed, as Tony put it. You had grown up hearing all about Captain America and the Howling Commandos, stories that your mother told you. It was true that you had learned all about Captain America in school, but meeting the man was a very different experience.

He had started to care about you. The two of you clicked, and in the end, the two of you ended up having a bond. It was a familial bond; he looked at you like a daughter, and you knew it was because of who your mother was. The great romance between Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter had always been known, and you had heard about it your whole life.

So you and Steve had hit it off really well, and to say it made things between you and Tony a little tense would not be an exaggeration. It would be fact. Because Howard had always went on and on about Captain America to Tony, he hated the man before he even knew him. He despised him, just because Howard always told Tony he wasn't good enough, and had used Cap as an example.

And then you started dating.

Tony was an Avenger now. He and Cap -- well, they tolerated each other. Steve tried really hard to bring peace between himself and Tony, and Tony -- well, he just didn't want any part of it for a really long time. But then they had a truce, and that turned into a friendship.

You and Tony had known each other your whole lives, and you'd had a crush on him since you were a teenager, but everyone knew what kind of playboy he was. And when he was kidnapped by the Ten Rings, you had been there, every single day of the three excruciating months, working with Rhodey, trying to get him back, and consoling Pepper and Happy when they were given the news that Tony may be dead.

You had never been jealous of Pepper Potts. She had been there for Tony for so long. In fact, you and Pepper had been friends for a long time, and it was Tony who'd brought you together. And yeah, you had been in love with him for a long time, but when he'd dated Pepper, you were happy for him. The thing you wanted for Tony, more than anything else, was for him to be happy, and for a while, Pepper did that for him.

But then she had had enough.

You comforted him through the break-up. He had a hard time with it, but the two of you grew closer still. And it wasn't until his birthday party a couple of years ago before you realized that he was in love with you, too.

You and Steve were good friends. You actually looked at him like a father figure. You and Steve went to visit your mother once a week when she was still alive. You didn't want to put her in that rest home to begin with, but more often than not, she didn't remember who you were, and it killed you. It killed you going to see her with Steve as often as you did, but you knew your mother's remaining time on Earth was short and you were going to see her as often as you could.

So, in the end, it was really your mother that brought upon your friendship with Steve.

You and Tony had date night once a week. Every Saturday night, unless the world was ending; then, you always postponed. There were times that he would be on a mission, but he'd always make it up to you. You weren't an Avenger, you were just an agent of SHIELD, but you lived with Tony in Avengers Tower, up in the penthouse. You liked it that way because you were with your boyfriend, but you were also close to Steve.

And because you'd been with Tony for so long, and you were good friends with your father figure, Steve, you also met the other Avengers. You were friends with them, and you liked them a lot.

"There's my girl," Steve said when he caught you in the kitchen that morning. "How're you doing?"

And while a lot of people wouldn't understand why Steve greeted you like that, it wasn't a romantic pet name. He said it with more of a fatherly tone. And even though Tony often teased him about calling you that, because, technically, you were _Tony's_ girl, all of you understood why he called you that.

"Hey, Steve," you greeted him. It was only eight AM, and Steve was coming from the gym to get his breakfast. He'd been up for hours, training. He was wearing his jogging gear, with sweat dripping down his forehead.

You, on the other hand, had been up for about twenty minutes and were staring at the coffee maker, trying to force it into brewing faster. You _had_ to talk to Tony; with as much of a genius with tech he was, he could definitely make a faster brewing coffee maker, couldn't he?

Steve chuckled at your appearance. "How are you doing, sunshine?" he asked, a smile on his face.

You weren't the best in the morning. If it were up to you, you could sleep until noon, if you didn't have to get up and face the world every day. You wiped a hand over your face. "I hate you, Rogers."

"That's not very nice," he said, but you caught the teasing tone in his voice, and you just wiped a hand over your face.

"Say, you got any plans tonight?" Steve said, all of the sudden. "Buck and I thought we'd take you to dinner, if you wanted."

"Nope, sorry," you say, your coffee finally brewed. You grabbed the mug and doctored your coffee with the right amount of sugar and milk, and then said, "Tony and I have a date tonight."

"You being careful with him?" Steve asked hesitantly. "I mean, Tony can be a bit of a handful, and..."

"Stop right there, Steve," you say, taking a drink of your coffee. "Tony is nothing but a gentleman with me. Remember, I've known him all my life. He's never done anything to hurt me, and I trust him with everything I have to treat me right."

"All right," Steve conceded. "That's fine. It's just...you're my girl, and I need to make sure you're safe."

"Thanks for looking out for me, Steve," you say, leaning up on your tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek, "but I can take care of myself. Mom taught me well."

He chuckled as he said, "I can imagine."

***

Tony had been in his workshop, working on the armor, when Steve approached him a few hours later. You had told Steve you were going to the gym to train -- on Saturdays, when she had a free day, Natasha often sparred with you and you had a whole workout routine that she designed just for you -- so he decided it was time to have a little talk with Tony.

"Hey, Cap," Tony said, glancing up at him as he entered the workshop, looking at specs for the new version of the armor. "What can I do for you?"

"You and Y/N?" were the first words out of Steve's mouth, and he could've punched himself. He really shouldn't have started the conversation like that.

"Uh, yeah? We've been dating a few months, you know that already, Cap."

Steve nodded, "I know, I know. She just mentioned your date tonight and I was wondering how it was going, that's all."

"Y/N's your _girl_ , isn't she?" Tony teased him with a smirk on his face. "Why don't you ask her?"

"It's just that, Tony, Y/N's like a daughter to me," Steve started, and could feel the blush start to color his cheeks. This was definitely not the way he wanted to have this conversation. "I care about her a great deal."

"I know you do, big guy," Tony said, his face softening. Then, as he watched Steve, he realized, "Oh my God, Cap, are you trying to give me the shovel talk?"

"Not like that!" Steve exclaimed. "I just want to make sure you're going to treat her right, Tony. She deserves that much."

"I know she does," Tony said, and he was being uncharacteristically serious, unlike how he usually was. "Y/N and I have known each other our whole lives, remember. Aunt Peg always watched me, because she knew how I was, even when I was just in boarding school, and I knew that a special type of man would be the one to get Y/N's attention. I just never realized it'd be me."

"Be careful with her, Tony," Steve warned. "I mean it. Be careful with her."

"Uh huh," Tony said, not really paying any more attention. "And should I schedule the next date through you? I mean, jeez, I'd like to take Y/N out, is that okay with you?" Steve noticed the sarcasm work its way back into Tony's voice. "Promise to have her back by nine, sharp!"

"You know what, Tony, forget I ever said anything," Steve groaned, wiping a hand over his face. "Let's forget this conversation ever took place."

"I promise she's in good hands, Mister Rogers!" Tony called after him. "We're just going to the picture show, after all!"

Steve just rolled his eyes.

***

"So I got a visit from your old man earlier," Tony said to you that night as you were at the restaurant, eating dinner. It wasn't any place super-fancy, it was just a diner down the street, but you loved their food. "Wanted to make sure I was treating his girl right."

"Oh, God," you groan. Whenever Tony mentioned your 'old man' and how you were 'his girl' everyone knew that he was talking about Steve. "And how did that conversation go?"

Tony took a drink of his coffee, "As well as expected. He's afraid I'm going to hurt you."

And you notice the look in Tony's eye. You notice it and you know what it was -- you'd seen it more than once when he'd gone on real dates as a teenager. He was being super self-conscious and was himself afraid that he was going to hurt you.

"Hey, Tony, look at me," you say, taking one of his hands in both of yours. "I trust you. I told him earlier, I trust you with absolutely everything that I am, everything that I have. I've known you our whole lives, and I've loved you for almost as long. You mean a lot to me, and maybe Steve doesn't understand that, but he hasn't known you for as long as I have. But it's you and me, okay, baby? Just you and me, and we're doing pretty well for ourselves, don't you think?"

Tony silently nodded.

"Good. Now, the next time the waitress comes over here, grab her. I want a piece of that peanut butter pie."

Tony just laughed, and somehow, he knew that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
